Be as One One shot
by KatLiGrey
Summary: Juvia se siente deprimida al no tener a aquella persona que anhela a pesar de todos sus intentos. El mago Gray parece no sucumbir ante la hechicera de agua. ¿Es que alguna vez se fijará en ella?


Be as One

Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser

En la ciudad de Magnolia el clima siempre es cálido, con el sol a todo esplendor haciendo que el mar que está a un costado se vea mucho más inmenso y azul. La gente sale de sus hogares para pasar el resto en los muelles o en los parques, disfrutando de la calidez que el enorme astro anaranjado y amarillo brinda. Aun en las épocas frías se podía percibir cierto bochorno. Sin embargo, aquel día de Junio fue lluvioso, gris, triste y solemne… más triste que nada.

No había demasiadas personas en las avenidas decoradas en piedra de adobe ni en las plazas, la mayoría estaban en casa esperando cómodamente a que la lluvia pasara para reanudar sus actividades normales. El ambiente era pesado, se sentía como esas veces que no quieres ni levantarte de la cama y sólo quieres dormir y no hacer nada; perderte en tus pensamientos o simplemente ver el techo por horas. Muchos pasaban por alto que esa lluvia estaba completamente fuera de lugar considerando la época del año, incluso agradecían que por ello la temperatura disminuyera unos cuantos grados centígrados.

Juvia había estado rondando por los alrededores, con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida, sujetando ese singular paraguas que le cubría de mojarse. Aunque bueno ¿eso que importaba ya? Todo su ser estaba hecho de nada más y nada menos que agua: Juvia Lockser, la gran maga de ese elemento de Fairy Tail, el gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore. Ex miembro del Element 4 en el gremio oscuro de Phantom Lord… sí, gran cosa. Pero nada de aquellos títulos le satisfacía. El único logro que ella se había considerado digna de ganar, era el poder observar diariamente a su persona especial… aquella por la cual suspiraba y anhelaba tener a su lado como caballero… aquella persona que era el motivo de su tristeza: El mago de hielo… Gray Fullbuster.

Odioso Gray… ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por él? ¿Por qué la hacía un lado? ¿Por Lucy? Nah, por dios, para eso estaba Natsu… Desde el momento que tuvo que luchar con él en el confrontamiento de Phantom Lord y Fairy Tail, supo que Gray era una persona especial. No sólo porque sus elementos parecían congeniar, era algo más, algo mucho más profundo que hacía que su corazón se desbocara, latía con tanta fuerza que estaba más que segura que todos podían escucharlo… entonces… ¿Por qué él no?

Durante todo el trayecto se sintió tentada a volver a aquella tienda donde compró la pócima de amor… pero luego las vergonzosas imágenes de aquel desastroso evento la aturdieron tanto que automáticamente dejó de pensar en ello. Había intentado todo: hacerle comida casera, hacer misiones con él, pasar tiempo en el gremio a su lado, cambiar de look… pero nada, todo seguía exactamente igual que antes. Juvia suspiró.

—Gray-sama —dijo al aire, como sintiendo que la brisa que refrescaba el ambiente pudiera llevarle el mensaje a él.

#########

—Anda. Gray ¿No has visto a Juvia? — Mirajane Strauss irrumpió en los pensamientos del mago—. Se supone que junto con Lisanna saldríamos de compras, pero no la encuentro en ninguna parte del gremio.

—Sí, la vi hace rato… pero salió—Gray se mostró indiferente, como siempre.

—Bueno, entonces Lisanna y yo saldremos, quizá nos la topemos de camino. No es bueno que deambule sola en la ciudad —la mujer de cabellos blancos salió del rango visual de él junto con su hermana Lissana.

Fullbuster colocó los codos sobre la mesa y posicionó su cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Estaba ensimismado, reflexionando ciertas desconcertantes palabras que había escuchado horas atrás…

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Charle y él acababan de llegar después de haber realizado una misión en la ciudad portuaria de Hargeon. En sí el trabajo resultó sencillo, lo que resultó agotador fue el trayecto, pues para llegar hasta Hargeon era necesario usar al menos el tren… y los mareos constantes del Dragon Slayer debido a su intolerancia a los transportes realmente era algo insoportable. ¡Y qué decir del calor! Mientras Gray le reclamaba a Natsu que se comportara en el tren, Lucy, Charle y Erza no dejaban de repetirle a Gray que se colocara de nuevo la camisa por el bien de la pequeña Wendy que siempre se cubría los ojos con fervor cada vez que hacía aquello. La misma historia se repetía una y otra vez, pero siempre resultaban graciosos a la vista de los demás ciudadanos. "Un punto a nuestro favor" pensó Gray.

Cuando arribaron a Magnolia hicieron el mismo ritual de siempre: dejar a Lucy irse a su departamento, esperar a que se distrajera y entrar a través de la ventana. Erza generalmente se ponía a husmear en la ropa interior de Lucy mientras que Natsu asaltaba el refrigerador junto con Happy a la vez que Gray se ponía a leer la novela ansiosamente que Heartfilia escribía. Wendy sabía respetar la privacía de su amiga rubia y se quedaba sentada sin hacer nada más que observar las paredes de color rosa.

—¡Natsu Dragneel! ¡Ese budín era mío! —Lucy siempre dirigía su ira primero contra el pelirosa y el minino azul que de una manera u otra, traía un jugoso pescado que intentaba compartir con Charle aun sabiendo que habría una negación rotunda.

—Eh… Gray —Erza Scarlet… la gran Titania se acercó hacia él. Con la cabeza le indicó que fueran al balcón. Gray salió vacilando, casi con temor. A juzgar por el semblante de la pelirroja no sería algo bonito.

—¿Algo va mal? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido una vez que la alcanzó en las afueras.

—¿No crees que ya es hora de que dejes tus payasadas y comiences a tomarlo enserio? —Erza no le miró, su vista estaba fija en el horizonte.

—¿De qué hablas?

—A estas alturas debes de saber lo que Juvia siente por ti

—Sí —respondió seco y agachó la cabeza.

—Será lo que quieras, pero ella es una chica linda. Es necesario que dejes de zanjar el tema así como así, aclares tu cabeza y dile lo que sientes.

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte de él. Dejó que Erza se alejara mientras su vista se perdía. "Joder, Gray ¿Estarás deprimido todo el día?". Después de unos minutos simplemente se fue de ese lugar saltando del balcón sin siquiera despedirse de los demás. Es más, ni quería con todo el Armagedón que Lucy había armado contra el pelirosa.

Caminó directo al gremio. La casa de Lucy no estaba tan lejos, lo cual agradeció. Sin embargo, se sentía con el corazón en la garganta, deseando que el camino fuese eterno… No, debía dejar de ser tan inmaduro ¿Qué acaso todo el asunto de Ul y Deliora no le había dejado nada? Gray se había enfrentado a Lyon para que fuese realista con la situación. Ahora él necesitaba serlo. "Vamos, tú puedes. ¿No es difícil o sí? te has enfrentado a demonios más grandes que Juvia… Erza, por ejemplo". Sonrió de medio lado por su bobo pensamiento, pero de inmediato un escalofrío helado le recorrió la nuca. Erza no podía leer su mente… ¿verdad?

Cuando menos lo supo ya se encontraba en la ostentosa entrada del gremio. Dándole un vistazo rápido se topó con ella: Juvia, sentada en una de las bancas de afuera. A lado suyo estaba Gajeel Redfox, el otro Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail. "Quizá en otro momento" pensó el pelinegro, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañar, la mujer de agua clavó directamente su mirada en él, pudiendo observar como de a poco una luz se hacía presente en sus orbes y sus mejillas tomar un color carmesí que le harían competencia al color de una manzana. Gray tragó gordo ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente? Con ella todo era posible.

—¡Gray-sama! —exclamó ella de repente, levantándose tan estrepitosamente que Gajeel dio un pequeño respingo.

—¡Ahg, Juvia! ¿Podrías siquiera fijarte en lo que haces? —le espetó el Dragon Slayer—. Hey, Gray. Justo es al que necesito.

—¿A mí? ¿En qué clase de trabajo? —el pelinegro pareció sorprendido.

—Quedé con Phanterlily en un sitio para ayudar a Levy a cargar cajas de libros. Pero… Juvia ha acudido a mí con la esperanza de que pudiera abrir este alhajero —Gajeel levantó una hermosa caja azulada con detalles en plata. Los rayos del atardecer se reflejaban en ella.

—Juvia ¿no tienes la llave? —preguntó Gray mientras observaba el alhajero con cuidado.

—N-no. Ese alhajero contiene algo importante pero… Juvia perdió la llave hace tiempo. Tenía esperanza de que Gajeel pudiera formar un repuesto pero parece que sólo se abrirá con la llave —comentó con cierta amargura y timidez.

—Quizá tú puedas formar una réplica más exacta de la llave, Gray. Tú eres más delicado con esto… simplemente abrir cajas no es lo mío.

—Intentaré, aunque francamente dudo que el hielo sea mejor que el hierro —dijo aun dubitativo.

—¿Quién sabe? Debo irme —y en menos de un segundo él ya no estaba a la vista. Gray sonrió cómplice: Levy McGarden y Gajeel Redfox ¿eh?

Gray levantó su vista y observó a una Juvia completamente roja, observándole. Juraba que sus ojos tenían forma de corazón. "Oh rayos… ". Tragó gordo y disimuló su nerviosismo intentando enfocarse en la cerradura. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que es no detendría la mirada perspicaz de la peliazul. Incluso creía que estaría más fija en él que nada… lamentablemente acertó.

—¡Oh Gray-sama!—la escuchó susurrar. El pelinegro se aguantó las ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar ¿Ahora en qué fantasía le habrá metido?

—Juvia… necesito hablar contigo —Gray dejó el alhajero un momento mientras intentaba armarse de valor.

—¡Juvia acepta! Le daré cuantos hijos desee —la mujer se le acercó tanto que por acto reflejo se alejó. Pero al momento que lo hizo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo de espaldas—. ¡Gray-sama! ¿Se ha hecho daño? ¡Juvia lo siente! Por favor, aceptaré cualquier castigo que me imponga.

— ¡Hey, no estoy dentro de esas cosas! No fue nada —se levantó y sacudió su ropa. Seguido volvió a sentarse—. Juvia… hay algo que necesito decirte.

—Juvia escuchará

—Es… hum… sobre…

—¿Sobre…? —Juvia estaba cada vez más cerca de Gray.

—Lo… que… hay entre... ya sabes… nosotros —sentía como forzaba la garganta para que las palabras salieran lo más natural posible. Lo cual fue un fracaso rotundo.

—J-Juvia ama a Gray-sama. Haría por él lo que fuera, incluso pelear a quienes se atreven a hacerle daño —un brillo intenso se notaba en sus ojos. Gray se vio aturdido. Realmente le quería pero… ¿sería él capaz de responderle?

Ambos quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijo de una manera tan intensa que los de alrededor ni siquiera se atrevían a exhalar. Gray sintió la calidez de la mujer de agua cada vez más intensa, hasta su nariz podía detectar levemente el dulce aliento de ella. Por unos minutos parecía que realmente sus bocas harían más que solo contemplarse a la distancia… por unos escasos minutos, todo fue una fantasía, una utopía que Gray Fullbuster, el alquimista helado, nunca imaginó ni mucho menos contempló. No, esto no iba bien, no…

—Juvia… detente —Gray corrió la cara justo en el momento que sus labios se rozaron mientras la alejaba sujetándole los hombros—. Iré a concentrarme para abrir el alhajero —simplemente se levantó y dio vuelta sobre sus talones en dirección al interior del gremio, dejando a la chica Phantom aturdida… o quizá destrozada sería el mejor término.

Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer fuertemente como si se tratase de la temporada de lluvias… aunque ni siquiera era temporada de ello.

#########

Inconscientemente llegó a la plaza central de Magnolia, lugar donde había un frondoso árbol en el centro. Ella se acercó y se colocó debajo él, admirando parte de su follaje. Con su delgada y blanca mano acarició ciertas hendiduras que Gajeel había hecho tiempo atrás al atrapar allí a todos los integrantes del Shadow Gear: Levy, Jet y Droy. Lanzó un suspiro ¿Quién iba a pensar que integrantes de un gremio oscuro como ellos serían aceptados en un gremio tan maravilloso? A pesar de que Phantom Lord casi destruyó Fairy Tail… ellos les aceptaron, les abrieron su corazón. ¿Por qué Gray la mantenía a un límite? ¿Es que acaso su romance no podía ser como el de Gajeel y Levy? ¿O como el de Natsu y Lucy? Ningunos eran oficiales, pero todos en el gremio daban por sentada las relaciones.

Se recargó en aquel tronco y lentamente se deslizó con su espalda recargada en él. Abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su cara en ellas. Una lágrima traicionera salió de sus ojos sin permiso alguno y terminó estrellándose en algún lado del suelo. Juvia se mordió el labio inferior con toda la intención de suprimir los sollozos… pero falló, Juvia soltó gemidos y se dejó ir, liberando la tristeza que había encerrado durante mucho tiempo. Al paso que iba esto, las fantasías que tenía con su amado sólo serían eso: dulces fantasías.

El festival Fantasía, el Unison Raid… aquellos momentos en los cuales estuvo cerca de él le atormentaban el corazón. La sonrisa que tenía él en aquellos momentos eran golpes y derechazos que le impactaban sin control y con suma fuerza. ¿Qué era lo que no le gustaba de Juvia? ¿Su pelo? ¿Sus ojos? ¿Toda ella? Juvia se arremolinó aún más intentando alejar eses pensamientos oscuros… pero antes de que se diese cuenta, ya habían tomado control sobre ella.

—¡Juvia! ¡Juvia! ¿Dónde estás?

Una voz lejana aclamaba su nombre con desesperación… estaba tan lejana, pero aun así podía sentir la calidez en su llamado. Sin embargo ¿era posible que alguien le llamara? ¿Era real o simplemente lo imaginaba? Era por esta misma situación que no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

—¡Maldición, Juvia!

¿Quién era? ¿Natsu? ¿Gajeel? ¿Laxus? ¿Elfman quizá? Nah…

—¡Hey!

Sintió como alguien le zarandeaba por los hombros con un poco de brusquedad. A regañadientes levantó la mirada sólo para toparse con el semblante preocupado de su amado… ¿era posible? ¿No se había pasado con sus fantasías al grado de poder hacerlas reales?

—¿G-Gray-sama? —preguntó débil, tanteando, curioseando si es que no era ninguna ilusión.

—Sí —en su semblante se dibujó lo que pareció ser la sombra de una sonrisa. El corazón de Juvia comenzó a golpearle el pecho con fuerza. Su persona amada estaba sumamente cerca de ella por voluntad propia… ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Gray había sido capaz de atravesar lo que parecía un diluvio sólo por ella? Estaba completamente empapado y… sin playera. La mujer de agua ya no sabía si echarse a correr o desmayarse ahí mismo—. ¿Estás herida? ¿Te duele algo?

Juvia pudo haber dicho que era su corazón el que estaba ahora lastimado… pero no lo hizo por la misma razón de que cada pedacito se estaba volviendo uno solo. Ver al gran Gray Fullbuster era como una bendición para ella. Las veces en las cuales ella no le veía por los trabajos del gremio, era un pesar tremendo que había veces en los cuales no salía de su cuarto de chicas en Fairy Hills.

—Juvia está bien —respondió, cohibida.

—Me alegro —Gray se vio totalmente relajado—. Cuando te fuiste del gremio, estuve pensando en lo que realmente siento hacia ti. No me gustaría que hubiera más malentendidos como este en el futuro —hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Bajó una de sus manos y buscó algo en su bolsillo del pantalón—. Perdona si me demoré. Fue un poco difícil. ¿Importa si he mirado lo que guardabas dentro de la caja?

Juvia negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle. Eran tantas las ganas que tenía de besar aquellos labios que era en lo único que podía pensar, después de todo estaba tan cerca suyo… a pesar de la lluvia, su aroma le llegaba perfectamente a su nariz: embriagador, atrayente, tan Gray… bien dicen que los perfumes de hombre pueden llegar a ser la droga diaria de una mujer, pues Juvia no tenía ningún inconveniente por quedarse exactamente en la misma posición por siempre.

Del bolsillo sacó una hermosa llave perfectamente esculpida en hielo. Tenía una textura frágil, pero a la vez resistente. Tan pequeña que bien podría caber en cualquier lado… incluso Gray tuvo el detalle de grabar una letra "J" en la parte superior de la misma. ¿Es que habría un día en el cual Juvia no se enamorara de ese hombre? La idea era tan descabellada como un elefante rosa volando sobre un triciclo. Ella tomó la llave y la apreció.

—¡Oh ! —sin pensar sus acciones, Juvia le lanzó los brazos al cuello y unió su boca a la de él en un beso cariñoso, lleno del amor que estuvo reprimiendo desde que le conoció en Phantom Lord en aquel tejado. Pasaron sólo unos cuantos segundos antes de que reaccionara, alarmada y completamente avergonzada de lo que había hecho, bajó los brazos y automáticamente sus mejillas se sintieron calientes—. ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Yo… no sé qué pasó… hum… no pasó na…

Su boca fue silenciada por la presencia de otra. Su mago helado posó delicadamente sus labios contra los suyos en un beso tierno, pero que respondía a toda el cariño que Juvia le entregó durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo. Gray puso una mano en la cintura de ella y otra más arriba, que se fue deslizando desde su espalda hasta residir en su cuero cabelludo. Juvia no tardó en colocarle los brazos en el cuello y de esta manera intensificar el beso con el que ella siempre soñó.

Lo que inició como un beso tímido, pronto se convirtió en uno más salvaje, ya no eran dos personas, eran una sola en la que se fundía la una con la otra con sus caricias y choques de dientes que lo hacían mil veces más pasional que cualquier otro. Agua y Hielo unidos en uno solo, una combinación sino poderosa, increíblemente bella si se sabía utilizar.

La opresión en el pecho les obligó a separarse en busca de aire para sus pulmones. Separaron sus bocas, más no el resto de su cuerpo, ambos juntaron sus frentes y disfrutaron de la presencia cercana del uno y el otro… así, sin más. Pronto la lluvia dejó de caer sobre Magnolia y poco a poco el firmamento de la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente con su vestidura conformada de más de miles de estrellas, lunas y soles.

—Vayamos al gremio —dijo él con dulzura—. Aun debes abrir ese alhajero —le extendió la mano, le levantó y siguieron su camino en dirección a Fairy Tail.

Juvia decidió abrir ese alhajero a solas, así que tomando la llave que le hizo Gray, intentó abrir de cuenta nueva la caja… esta vez, lográndolo y topándose con la hermosa vista de una rosa hecha en hielo. Juvia se sonrojó.

Al parecer… la fantasía no está tan lejos de la realidad.


End file.
